1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recreational and training devices and more particularly to unique ball game apparatus which may be used for the playing of competitive games and which provides training and exercise in manual dexterity and physical-mental coordination for the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wide variety of game apparatus available at the present time may be classified as either "mental games", such as checkers and the various board games, for example, or "physical games", such as table tennis, for example, which depend upon the physical dexterity of opposing players. A need exists for physical games which not only offer a high level of physical activity and competition but which also provide opportunity for mental competition between the players. A need also exists for game apparatus which may be used for the playing of a number of different games having different rules, so that the players interest in the apparatus is maintained for long periods of time. Suitable game apparatus should also provide training for the players in manual dexterity and physical-mental coordination and should be adapted for use by both adults and children. Finally, game apparatus should not only be compact and portable but should also be mechanically rugged in construction and provide substantially maintenance-free operation.